A canopy typically includes a canopy cover supported on an underside thereof by a metal frame (e.g., aluminum or steel.) Canopy covers are typically composed of a fabric material such as polyester or polyethylene. The canopy cover hangs over the canopy frame to provide shelter from exterior elements such as the sun, rain or other weather conditions or debris.
However, canopy covers are typically constructed from a uniformly solid material, that does not include holes or openings extending therethrough. As such, when it rains on the cover, pools of rain water often gather on various portions of the cover. These pools often cause the cover to sag forming an unsightly or lumpy overall appearance for the cover. These pools of rain water also exert undesirable forces against the canopy cover which may tear or otherwise damage the cover. Accordingly, a need exists for a canopy cover that allows for draining of rain water from the canopy cover during raining.